Mucha gente pequeña, en lugares pequeños
by Symbelmine
Summary: ¿Y si Cersei se apellidara Arryn? ¿O Jaime tuviese un herencia? ¿Qué pasaría si Tyrion tuviese un barco y Tommen un hermano mayor amable? ¿Y si el símbolo de Joffrey fuera un dragón y Myrcella tuviese un hermano gemelo?


Hola, cupcakes.

Esta es mi respuesta al desafío lanzado por **Shadowjadis** en el foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Se trata sobre los integrantes de una de las familias de Poniente a diferentes casas en las que pudieron haber nacido.

En realidad no sé que tal lo hice. Cada uno de los personajes me hizo ajustarme a una forma diferente de narrar y e ver el mundo, por lo que no esperen que esto sea muy lineal xD Un saludo a Shadow, ojalá le guste (Si se pasa por aquí)

* * *

 _Nada, nada es mío. Todo pertenece al asesino serial más buscado de la literatura, George R. R. Martin._

* * *

Mucha gente pequeña, en lugares pequeños **, haciendo cosas pequeñas, pueden cambian el mundo.**

 **Eduardo Galeano.**

 **...**

 **#Cersei Arryn.**

La siempre impecable Reina de Poniente tuvo un ligero vacío en el estómago cuando la cámara real se vio infestada de nobles falsamente conmovidos que le daban el sentido pésame. Se levantó automáticamente del asiento en que leía, ignorando por completo a la mole de mujeres llorosas que deseaban congraciarse con ella, simplemente caminó a la puerta y se perdió entre los corredores de la Fortaleza Roja. El sufrimiento le provocó arcadas, dolores en los huesos y miles de pequeñas gotas salas y rebeldes escapando entre sus parpados. Cersei se perdió entre la pena de la misma manera en que de niña se perdía entre el enorme trono de su casa.

Vio por primera vez el cadáver al día siguiente, velado por una llorosa Lysa Tully y un Robert Arryn que dormitaba en un banco del septo.

—Lo siento tanto, Cersei —dijo su madrastra, enjuagando unas lágrimas secas de sus mejillas—. Debes saber que acompaño tu dolor y me duele tanto como a ti la perdida de…

—¡Lárgate! —ordenó la reina, interrumpiendo las falsas condolencias de la mujer—. No quiero verte, ni a t ni a tu estúpido niñito. Nunca amaste a mi padre, no vengas a pretender ahora que te afecta en algo su muerte.

No hubo ninguna otra voz en el recinto, solo los fúricos pasos de una mujer que se alejaba con su hijo en brazos.

Cersei tomó la mano de su padre cuando ya no la escuchó más, intentando darse las fuerzas que no tenía. Miró el cuerpo de su progenitor con algo de odio —después de todo la había abandonado en ese nido de ratas—, al tiempo que pensaba en cómo había logrado sobrevivir a dos guerras para terminar como Mano de un rey borracho y libidinoso. Él se merecía más que solo una hija como Reina.

Todo eso porque Robert había iniciado una guerra tonta detrás del rastro de Lyanna Stark. Cersei había sido despreciada por ese idiota, ese malnacido con el que había jugado durante años en los salones de su casa y al que le había entregado su virginidad solo por amor. Al final había ganado, él regresó por su propio pie a pedirle que se casaran, ¡la necesitaba!, era la única esperanza que tenía para dejarles claro a todos que podía ser más que un mujeriego. También quiso hacer parecer que de esa manera podía pagarle a su padre por su buen servicio… y ella lo odiaba tanto por eso.

Cersei era la Reina, pero ya no estaba contenta con solo eso; no después de quince años viendo como el icono de su juventud se convertía en el hombre que más odiaba. Y su padre, su preciado y adorado padre, la única cosa que le quedaba, se había ido para siempre. No creía que fuese solo una enfermedad, estaba viejo, era cierto, pero la rapidez con que lo había consumido era demasiado. Esa mujer insidiosa y ruin que fingía amar tanto a su padre debía ser la responsable.

Solo tenía ese momento, ese precioso instante en medio de la historia para salir a dejar su marca. Ese niño enfermizo que se decía su hermano no ocuparía jamás el blanco trono de arciano de su casa. A partir de ese momento era Cersei, Señora de las montañas de la Luna y del Valle. La primera de su nombre. Reina de los Ándalos, los Rhyonar y los primeros hombres, junto con toda la demás parafernalia que llevaba el cargo. Se haría valer y pondría el nombre su padre tan arriba como pudiese.

¿Acaso a los halcones no les gusta ir tan alto como su honor?

 **#Jaime Tully**

Edmure espoleó su caballo y cruzó el puente levadizo a pleno galope. Jaime alzó una mano en gesto de despedida y el otro hizo lo mismo, sonriendo de la manera fácil en que lo hacía para cualquier dama.

«Ese tonto» pensó el mayor de los hermanos, acomodando sus cabellos lacios y rojizos que se despeinaban con la briza matutina. Mientras su hermano partía a encontrarse con la comitiva del Rey, él debía seguir en la monotonía absurda del gobierno de su casa. Pero era su deber ¿no?

Jaime hubiese podido replicar que no, que bien podía irse cuando quisiera a seguir los pasos de su tío, el pez negro, ganándose la vida con su espada, pero la promesa de Catelyn lo mantenía sujeto a Aguasdulces. Catelyn, su hermana mayor, la Señora del Tridente desde la muerte de su madre hasta el matrimonio que la había convertido en Señora del Norte.

—Quédate con él, no el abandones. Él confía en ti —le había dicho antes de partir al Norte—. Promete que te quedarás aquí hasta que él se vaya.

Había dicho que sí, que se quedaría hasta el deceso de su padre, luego iniciaría el plan que había confeccionado toda una vida; pasaría todas sus responsabilidades a Edmure y se iría. Su hermano lo sabía y la idea, por no decir más, le agradaba. Lo malo de todo eso es que su padre, aunque enfermo, aun no partía del mundo de los vivos y llevaba una década haciendo decir a los a los Maestres que solo le quedaban unas semanas de vida.

El pobre Jaime no sabía si sonreír o no ante la noticia. A veces deseaba con tanta fuerza quedarse allí, pertenecer de verdad a ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo lo agobiaban las planicies conocidas, los ríos que jamás permitían el silencio completo y los mismos rostros exigiendo siempre las mismas tonterías burocráticas. No, lo suyo era la espada contra la cadera y un caballo entre sus piernas.

Libertad.

Otro pez negro para la familia, eso era lo suyo.

Ya en una oportunidad había sido comprometido a casarse con Cersei Arryn, pero ésta había preferido ser reina antes que señora de los ríos. Fue Lysa quien recibió al final el título de señora del valle y madre del heredero. Catelyn, su hermana mayor, con todo lo que el frío Norte podía ofrecer y él en la misma posición, destinado a mantener el apellido y salvar el honor.

Después de combatir en una guerra sanguinaria, coronar rey a uno de sus más viejos amigos y ver morir a tantos hombres buenos que había conocido, un hogar como Aguasdulces parecía lo correcto. Para cualquiera, menos para Jaime, él tenía que servir al propósito de su casa, uno que no siempre lo convencía.

Familia, deber y honor. Familia desperdigada, deber auspiciado por una promesa y honor que se marchitaba entre los ruegos de su hermana para acabar con la reina.

 **#Tyrion Greyjoy**

El olor de la sal, el ruido de las gaviotas y el suave mecer del barco bajo sus pies. Algo mejor que eso no podía pedir Tyrion. Salvo, quizá, la compañía de una buena mujer en su camarote para aliviar la carga de ser el primer capitán enano de la flota del hierro.

Siendo el hijo mayor del actual Lord de las islas necesitaba de toda la confianza en sí mismo para hacer frente a lo que se le avecinaba, que era, nada más y nada menos que otra de las ideas de su padre por recuperar las viejas costumbres. Ya habían tenido una rebelión diez años atrás y sus hermanos mayores habían muerto, y él mismo hubiese podido haber engrosado la lista si su sabio abuelo no hubiera tenido más en cuenta sus facultades mentales que las de batalla.

«El Dios Ahogado bendiga la biblioteca de Harlaw y su entusiasmo por educarme». Sí, su tío era la única causa por la cual era quien era, un enano lleno de ideas, fantasías y planes. Era parte de poco orgullo que le quedaba a Balon Greyjoy junto a Asha, su hermana a quien las tetas le habían crecido con puñales como bebés de pecho. Theon no contaba, luego de ser enviado con los Stark como rehén para asegurar que no se provocaría otra rebelión, a veces Tyrion sentía una genuina lastima por el niñito de diez años que había partido con la frente en alto y los ojos llorosos hacia una tierra en la que representaba botín de guerra.

Pero su entusiasmo de aquel día iba dirigido hacia la situación tan madura y especial que vivía el continente. La Mano del Rey había muerto, aunque su hija, la reina para más señas, declaraba que en realidad su padre había sido envenenado por Lysa Tully, su madrasta; mujer que era hija del Lord de las Tierras de los Ríos, cuya otra hija estaba casada con Ned Stark, mejor amigo del gordo y borracho Rey de los Siete Reinos. Todos partes de una misma familia, y todos al borde de la guerra por la muerte de un viejo.

Ah, las oportunidades de las que Tyrion sacaría partido su sí padre le dejara entrar a distorsionar un poco las fichas del tablero. Posiblemente consiguiera mediar una reputación para su casa y una alianza importante que les auspiciara la independencia en caso de guerra. Porque es justo eso lo que buscaba Tyrion, ocasión de poner su galera todo a estribor y asaltar, capitanear y piratear aunque fuese solo unos días, como Euron. Pero también sortear todas las dificultades y ganarse por completo la confianza de los otros capitanes del hierro, de la misma manera en que Victarion lo hacía.

Nosotros no sembramos. El lema era algo simple para la concepción ilustre y filosófica de la mente de Tyrion, para él debería ser algo más relacionado con las cosas que si sembraban, pero en las tierras verdes: discordia, terror y rebeliones.

 **#Joffrey Targaryen**

Viserys en realidad era un cabrón de mierda y Danny una putita tonta.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Joffrey se había considerado la oveja negra de la familia. Sus fantasías y sueños estaban todos atados a lo que su hermano mayor quisiera de él y, siendo el mellizo de Daenerys, era mucho lo que el jodido de Viserys esperaba que hiciera, pues la futura esposa de un rey debía estar siempre bien servida. Ahora que se veían obligados a casarla con un salvaje, internamente se regodeaba por la perdida.

Como hijo menor de una casa que había sido desterrada de su reino, lo único que podía alimentar Joffrey era el rencor, en eso estaba de acuerdo con su hermano mayor, pero también quería algo de prestigio y hombría. Mientras Viserys andaba por ahí con una espada que no sabía blandir, él había exigido a ese gordo vendedor de quesos honrarlo a él con un regalo digno de su posición.

—A mi hermano le prometes un reino y a mi hermana un marido. Yo deseo algo más mundano.

El día en que Khal Drogo conoció a su futura esposa, Joffrey obtuvo una magnifica ballesta. Aún no tenía claro por qué la quería, solo deseaba sentirse seguro de alguna manera, pues los cambios habían venido siendo muchos para su gusto. Viserys con una pretensión real hacia el trono y Danny casada, él siempre imaginó que un día su hermano se levantaría y arrastraría a su melliza hasta algún septo, aunque el más cercano estuviese en Braavos, y recitarían sus votos nupciales en la mayor austeridad posible. Joffrey llegó a creer toda su vida que serían los tres contra el mundo, como Aegon y sus hermanas, aunque él no aspiraba a casarse con su Danny, que era demasiado insípida.

A veces recordaba con cariño los días en que Viserys se esforzaba en tenerlos a salvo y les contaba historias, construyendo planes para el futuro en el que los tres vivirían en la Fortaleza Roja, con criados por todos lados y el inmenso Trono de Hierro provocando el miedo de todos sus súbditos. Joffrey conocía el miedo y el rechazo, sabía de los días con hambre y de los sueños rotos, él conocía de los quiebres que puede tener cualquier Targaryen que se preciara de serlo. Por eso esperaba paciente el momento en que esas ideas locas de Viserys tuvieran algún final concreto.

Un día, él se encargaría de todos los hombres que alguna vez le dieron la espalda a su familia. No importaba quien se sentará en el trono, él arrastraría a cada uno de los traidores y lo colgaría del techo de la gran salón, como su padre hiciera con Rickard Stark, y les clavaría saetas en el cuerpo para desangrarlos lento. El Trono de Hierro, alto y magnifico, con su color negro azabache, se reflejaría en un inmenso espejo de color carmesí. La sangre de todo insidioso en el reino serviría como alfombra. Y se reiría, se reiría muy alto, viendo como los cuerpos se balanceaban por el viento, pudriéndose de a poco.

Fuego y Sangre, como en sus inicios. En poniente y en todo lugar recordarían su nombre, pero no por redimir la locura de su padre.

 **#Myrcella Stark**

Los jardines de Invernalia eran el lugar favorito de Myrcella. Fuera verano o invierno, las frutas y verduras crecían a reventar entre las paredes de vidrio myriense que transparentaban el clima exterior hasta el cálido refugio que ella encontraba tan divertido. Su padre, Lord Eddard, siempre reía al comentar lo diferente que era de su hermano gemelo, mientras Bran prefería trepar por todo el techo del castillo, ella vagaba alegremente entre los lugares más bajos y solitarios. Los jardines eran un lugar, el otro eran las criptas.

Hileras e hileras de ancestros de piedra se presentaban ante ella como si quisieran hacerle un examen de historia, ella solía reírse de todo y correr por entre los pasillos. Era una niña del invierno, una hija de la casa Stark, ninguno de ellos le producía miedo. Mientras los lobos siguieran a sus pies y las espadas continuaran en sus regazos, todos los muertos permanecerían en sus tumbas, y ella siempre se aseguraba a salir que todo fuese así.

—¿Dónde estabas, Myrcella? —preguntó Sansa, al verla entrar en la habitación con los rizos llenos de nieve.

—En los jardines.

Su hermana mayor arrugó la nariz, el mismo gesto despectivo que utilizaba con Arya cuando llegaba de jugar con Jon. Seguro sabía que en realidad había pasado primero por las criptas.

—Espero que te arregles pronto, el rey espera en el gran salón para la cena. Ojalá los Siete permitan que Arya no haga nada impropio.

Los Siete, ¿qué eran los Siete dentro de los muros de Invernalia? Palabras vacías de los sureños, como los llamaba su padre. Solo su madre veneraba a esos dioses con cara que Myrcella no terminaba de entender. Le gustaban más los árboles y los arroyos del Bosque de los Dioses, el incienso le picaba en la nariz.

Dejó que Sansa se ocupara de vestirla, como si fuese una de las muñecas que votara meses antes por considerar infantiles. Ella pensaba en cosas más importantes, como qué nombre le pondría a su loba huargo. Desde el día en que sus hermanos habían traído la camada, ella y Bran habían buscado infructuosamente nombres para sus cachorros, lo que había resultado en un total fracaso.

Salió hasta el corredor para buscarlo, luego de muchas recomendaciones de Sansa y miles de pequeñas molestias por las horquillas que sujetaban sus rizos. Encontró a los lobos frente a la habitación que Bran compartía con Rickon. Los dos cachorros de pelaje gris humo aguardaban junto a la puerta acurrucados. Saltaron nada más verla llegar y le lamieron las manos y las mejillas, haciendo que riera alto.

—Myrcella. —Bran iba vestido con los mismos colores que ella, los del escudo de los Stark. Su jubón nuevo le hacía ver raro, ya que solía vestir ropa menos delicada, más propia para sus aventuras a gran altura—. Creí que estarías con madre.

—Vine a buscar a los cachorros. —Los acarició a ambos tras las orejas, haciendo que jadearan y movieran las colas—. También porque quiero desaparecerme un rato antes de hacer esa entrada que nos hicieron ensayar.

—Bueno, la reina no ha dado herederos al trono, si no fuera así tendrías que entrar de la mano de un príncipe.

—No me gustaría un príncipe que fuera hijo de la reina —confió suavemente a su gemelo.

La reina tenía una cara hermosa, era verdad, y no dejaba que los ojos se apartaran de ella con su figura delicada envuelta en capas de buena costura, pero sus gestos eran agrios y sus miradas filosas. Myrcella no encontraba simpático nada en la reina Cersei.

Un empujoncito cariñoso por parte de Bran la volvió a la vida.

—Vámonos, no te quedes soñando despierta.

¿Soñar despierta? ¿Cómo? Para Myrcella los sueños eran su casa y su familia, no encontraba nada más parecido a la perfección que sus días de risas y peleas tontas. Para ella el invierno aún no se acercaba.

 **#Tommen Martel.**

Trystane decía que cosas raras sucedían en el continente, que un señor muy querido había muerto y su hija, la reina, había expulsado a su madrastra y a su hermano de la corte acusándola a ella de asesinato. Tommen no conocía a esas personas, por eso tampoco se esforzaba mucho en saber que sucedía con ellas. Él se encontraba feliz en los Jardines del Agua, no le preocupaba nada más allá que los empujes de Elia y Obella pudieran darle en las piscinas para hacerlo caer de los hombros de sus amigos.

—Hola, Tommen —Ellaria lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Ella olía a sándalo y miel, aunque llevará las pieles rugosas que utilizaban las mujeres para cabalgar.

La amante de su tío Oberyn abrazó también a su madre, diciéndole que se veía mucho más bella que en la última visita. Tommen no entendía mucho lo que significaba ser el amante de alguien, pero suponía que se trataba de un vínculo muy intenso y perfecto por la manera en que su tío miraba siempre a Ellaria, era la misma mirada de Sarella con sus libros. Él nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer fuera de las que andaban por su casa, lo cual le hacía creer que todas eran aguerridas y fuertes, con sonrisas a veces divertidas y a veces socarronas.

—Vamos, Tommen —Trystane le llamó desde un pasillo, dándole a entender que las dos mujeres necesitaban tiempo a solas.

Besó a su madre en la mejilla y echó a correr hacia su hermano.

—¿Vamos a ir a algún lado en especial? —preguntó con inocencia, tomando la mano de su hermano mayor y mirándolo con interés.

Trystane siempre le parecía más interesante que Arianne y Quentyn. Ella era amarga por ratos y él demasiado impulsivo y travieso; Trystane siempre tenía esa mirada que lo sopesaba todo, igual que su padre, Doran.

—Ya no volveré a los Jardines del Agua en mucho tiempo, padre me ha dado una espada juramentada y ya me designó unos deberes en Lanza del Sol. —Tommen comprendió que era una despedida, así que apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de su hermano mayor. Éste tomó el gesto de manera divertida—. Te he traído un regalo que seguro te gustará, y que podrás tener por mucho más tiempo que los juguetes y las piscinas.

—¿Una lanza?

—No.

—¿Una espada?

—No.

—¿Una armadura?

—Si te diera una armadura ahora en medio año no te serviría. Es algo que tendrás que cuidar mucho, porque es delicado.

Estaban ya frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Tommen, quien la empujó, inquieto por conocer su sorpresa. Una cesta de tamaño medio en el centro de su cama fue lo único inusual que encontró.

—Ábrela. —Le instó Trystane, soltando su mano e instándolo para que entrará.

Corrió y se subió a la cama de un tirón. Le gustaba aquello, las sorpresas y los regalos eran cosas que despertaban su imaginación demasiado activa gracias a su juventud, y lo hacían soñar con todos los cuentos de criaturas fantásticas, reinos y batallas olvidadas que su madre le contaba antes de dormir. Abrió la caja esperando encontrar la puerta a uno de esos lugares, pero tres gatitos durmiendo le dieron la bienvenida.

Un chillido emocionado fue más que suficiente para expresar su gratitud para con su hermano.

—Aún no tienen nombre. Deberás nombrarlos ahora, quiero poder llamarlos por sus nombres cuando te escriba.

Los analizó con cuidado, sacando uno a uno de la cesta y acariciando sus pelajes ralos. Eran gatos del desierto, criados para ser igual de fuertes que cualquier dorniense, le pareció que la pequeña hembra y los dos machos necesitaban ser nombrados de acuerdo a su posición, como acompañantes de un príncipe de Dorne.

—Lady Nym, Lord Martell y Ser Rhyone —dijo señalando primero a la gata parda, luego al gato de mayor contextura y pelaje oscuro y por último al de manchas blancas y doradas.

—Me parecen buenos nombres, Tommen. Solo que nuestra prima Nymeria estará muy disgustada por tres hermanas recordándole que hay un gato con su nombre.

—Le gustará. A ella siempre le gustan esas cosas.

—Como tú digas, ahora creo que deberás enseñarle a recitar nuestras palabras.

Nunca doblegado, nunca roto. Tommen había escuchado una vez, de labios de su padre, que eso significaba amar los desiertos, los riscos y el mar de Dorne lo suficiente para defenderlos incluso de los dragones. Él tenía unos gatos, tendría que enseñarles a matar dragones, o a domesticarlos.


End file.
